Unworthy R
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: He thought he was a sly little thief, snatching a wallet from one of the royal guards, but instead it sent him on an adventure that he had not prepare himself for, especially the extra baggage. But a job is a job and Red is going to see it through to the end, even though he's an orphan, a thief, and a commoner. Maybe leaving the empire isn't such a bad idea after all. T for now AU


**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Don't worry, the author is still alive! I was procrastinating most of the time and had other things I must do in life and I totally forgot about this one! In fact, he's returning home soon! The cancer in his brain is miraculously disappearing! And it's safe for him to return home! This is good news since everyone is worried for him and he still hasn't forgotten about the fans, supporters, and the people who read and love his work. He wants to thank you all for everything, although he can't really talk since he slurs his words now. And yes razmacka that means you too.**

**Anyways, this is a modern/medieval era where it takes place in the distant future of Pokemon, where people have forgotten about the old technology, the Pokemon are now a major threat that attack people and are ferocious. **

Like any other days, the kingdom of Kanto was just as peaceful as it can be. Although a bit boring at times since there are hardly any sort of action besides the giant walls covering the sheer amount land that hardly anyone dares to venture outside, other than traders, mercenaries, travelers, and pretty much any foreigner from different regions, towns, and kingdoms. Yes, all that was peaceful until a major uproar had started in the castle, where several members of the council and important noble aristocrats were discussing something crucial.

"The Pokemonsters have gotten more dangerous and feral than before. Something must be done and it must be done now!" An old man wearing an elaborated black robe with several golden strips on each end roared out as he pounded his fist on the rounded wooden table.

"Bah, those monsters can easily be disposed with the kingdom's armies and other mercenaries. What we need to do is focus on those bandits who slip by into the kingdom as of late! How can the citizens feel safe when they're in our own empire skulking in every shadow!?" Another councilor remarks back with red flaming hair wearing a black suit with a black cape donning behind him.

"You're both ignorant! The barriers and our walls are weakening as we speak! If that goes down, not only are the Pokemonsters, and bandits will get through; we will lose the security that this empire has long built! I say we increase the tax budget on the civilians and use them for own safety!" An elderly woman said wearing a purple robe.

Soon the uproar became louder and more and intense than before as they kept suggesting one thing after another. It was really getting out of hand until a young teenager wearing an A-line styled dress that flows down to her toes was sitting on her throne with an intent look. She has long brown hair and sitting on her head is a silver tiara with several jewels embedded in the center. She has soft white gloves that reaches up to her elbows. A sigh escapes from her mouth and her eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes scan the area with indignation and annoyance.

"Enough!" Her voiced boom and echoes the room causing everyone to stop bickering and slowly sat down on their seats then eyed at her.

"Koga, you are right about the Pokemonsters increasing in size and their aggressive nature, but safety is our number one priority at the moment. Lance, Pokemonsters are more massive and out man the human population from one to a hundred, and if bandits are that important, then why aren't the soldiers doing anything about it? Agatha, increasing our tax for our safety is out of the question. If we continue on doing that, there will be panic, and war will break out, the kingdom of Kanto will break itself from within." The young teen said with confidence.

"Hmph...then what do you suppose we do Princess Leaf?" Lance asked as he rested his head on his knuckle. She looks at him and blinked several times as she heaved out a sigh.

"First things first. We fix the barriers without charging the citizens tax." Leaf simply said. This gave the three counselors a little chuckle in such a ridiculous idea.

"And how do you propose we do that? Go around the whole region and fix the source ourselves?" Koga asked in amusement. Leaf looks at him with a genuine smile.

"As a matter of fact, that's precisely what I have in mind." Leaf simply said. All three of their eyes widen like a Magikarp's eyes with their mouths hanging low.

"For centuries our ancestors have build this kingdom from scratch with the help of the barriers protecting towns and houses. As our history has it, there are eight known locations in the region that supports the barriers. The rocky mountains, the massive lake, the thunder plains, the thick unknown forest, the poisonous swamp, the mysterious land that twists and turns, and finally the center of the earth itself. We must go to these locations and fix these locations." Leaf stated with triumphant.

"Preposterous! This is why the late King's daughter is a fool! No one, and I repeat no one has ever venture beyond those locations. From the empire to the mountains is already a guarantee death! What are we even fixing here? If the barrier goes down, so what? We still have our walls that will protect us, it's over forty meters high and it stretches close enough to the next region; Johto. Not even flying pokemonsters will have a chance to attack, our artillery will take them down before they will have a chance to land." Koga stated in a matter of fact. Leaf's eyes widen in shock when she heard the word "artillery" coming from his mouth.

"We're using forbidden technology!? Do you even know what that means!?" Leaf exclaimed in anger as she grits her teeth.

"As a matter of fact Princess, I do, and if you believe in such a myth, then I'm sorry say this, you're a fool." Koga said with a sly smile. Leaf keeps her anger in, trying to calm herself as she slowly exhales a breath out.

"Watch your mouth Koga, this is the Princess you're talking to!" Lance exclaim as his nostrils flares. Koga shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"A Princess with no power, might I add. Only on the day of her coronation should we stay alarm from her outcries. Last I heard, she's not getting one anytime soon. After all, the duke is taking care of things around here, and not the Princess. Sure she has a few pointers, but all in all, she's just here to look pretty. I'm simply doing what's right." Koga addressed. Leaf shuts her eyes, trying everything in her will power to stay silent and let it go.

"Then how do you explain those-" Agatha tries to butt in, however Leaf held her arm up, silencing her and a small nod.

"Very well Koga, we'll discuss this again in the near future. However...I want those artillery down immediately, otherwise you'll hear from the duke himself." Leaf responded back. Koga just smirks and gave a small laugh from that statement.

"The duke? What will the duke do to me? As a matter of fact...he adores me and if the rumors are true, the duke; Bryant, has some issues with his little niece." Koga said as he crossed his arms and a grin. Leaf clenches her hands together, shaking and trembling from that cold hard fact. She shook her head as he stood up from her throne.

"The council is now adjourned!" Leaf yelled in confidence.

In the slums of the kingdom of Kanto, where the poor roams, the low society of human nature skulks in every corner, waiting for the moment to attack. Beggars and lowlife thugs roam the area, even guards come here often to pick a fight and no one will issue a problem. And in those corners is a young teenager with a red cap, jacket, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and fingerless black gloves was leaning against the wall; his eyes scanning every corner with cautious red eyes. He removes his red cap and brushes his black disheveled hair, then putting the cap back on. Then he readjust his scabbards that's hanging besides his jeans that contains two daggers. His red eyes gazed upon several patrolling soldiers as they walk in an orderly fashion. They had their knight uniforms with steel plated armors and helmets reaching from top to bottom, their face is covered by steel helmets. The young teenager grunts as he casually walks away from the wall he was leaning and headed towards the soldiers.

"Oops!" The red cap teenager remarks as he bumps onto the left soldier which caused him to trip. His partner glared at the young lad and withdrew his sword and pointed at him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" The soldier asked with caution, still pointing the sword at him. The young teenager looked panic and worried as he looked at the pointed blade that's reaching for his throat.

"O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention..." He apologized sympathetically as he tries to act innocent.

"Hmph...if you're truly sorry, then help him up!" The soldier said while nudging his blade towards his partner. The teenager looks down at soldier whom he pushed down, then kneels down at tries to help him up.

"Get off of me! You filthy people are the worse, we're protecting your sorry asses from Pokemonsters, thugs and bandits, and this is how you repay us!?" The soldier remarks as he pushed the teenager away from him, knocking him down on ground. He got up and approached the teenager and kicked him on the stomach. He gasped in pain, then another foot stepped on him and soldier kneels down on him with his foot still on the teenager's stomach.

"Consider this a warning kid...you're lucky we didn't bring you to the brig." The soldier said with malice as he finally uplifted his foot and they both walk away mumbling. The teenager smirked as he got up while holding onto his stomach while wincing in pain.

"Heh...at least I got his wallet..." He muttered to himself as he reaches into his pocket and pulled out a black wallet and examines it. He takes out the contents; two hundred pokedollars and discarded the wallet by throwing it in a nearby trash bin. He put the bills in his back pocket and walks away. While walking down the old path passing by other guards and pedestrians his mind went wondering. He passes by the guard patrols harassing a man on the ground with the guards foot on his back yelling something at him saying, 'what's right and wrong.' The teenager tries his best to ignore the event even though it's causing a dramatic scene.

"This kingdom hasn't improve at all. Almost every year the government increases the tax rate by a small margin of percentage, life is hard enough as it is. And all of this is supposedly for our safety within the wall." He muttered as he continues to walk down the dirt road with civilians passing by. His eyes gaze upon the clear blue sky, and an escape sigh came out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If I could meet the Princess, or someone from the high council, I'll give them a piece of my mind..." He muttered as he kicked a large rock that was in his way.

"Look, there he is! The thief who got my wallet!" A man's voice came from behind. The teenager looks behind him and saw the two soldiers who he recently came across with weapons drawn and charging towards him.

"Shit...you gotta be joking..." He whispers to himself as he starts running for it. The pedestrians move out of the way as they turn their gaze upon the chase. The teenager took a left turn down the street, but only to come across more soldiers blocking his path.

"Stop that kid!" The soldiers roared from behind, which they seem to be gaining on him. Three more soldiers were alarm in front of his path as they ran in towards the teenager. The teenager stopped dead on his track with no where to run or hide. They got him cornered, with weapons drawn.

"Damn...looks like I don't have a choice." He mutters as he withdrew two daggers from his scabbards, he holds them in reverse with his legs spread apart from each other in a fighting stance.

"I got him!" One of the soldier's ran towards him with a steel pike charging towards him with a loud battle cry. The pedestrians move out the way and watch from afar viewing the event that's at hand. Before he could impale the teenager, he side stepped out of the way in time, knocked the long pole on the ground with his dagger, then with quick reflexes he ran towards the soldier and quickly slashed his shoulder pads leaving some score marks, but without hurting him. This flinched the soldier as he backed away, but the teenager did a low kick, knocking him down on the ground.

"Shit! He's got him!" One of the soldier yelled. The teenager quickly ran up to his partner from the right and the two of them locked in a sword and daggers duel. Sparks had flew out of the two steel blades as it clashed and clanged one another. The teenager was faster, but the soldier knew how to defend himself as each swipes the teenager made, he parries his attacks with ease. He knocked one of the daggers off of the his hand as it flew up in the air catching him off guard.

"I got you!" The soldier remarked as he was about to impale him, but the teenager smirked when all of a sudden the dagger went straight back down in quick speed the moment he brought his hand down. The small steel blade impaled the soldier's arm before the sword made contact on his chest. The soldier cried out in pain, but the teenager pulled a wire that's connected to the dagger out of his arm, catching his opponent off guard, he launched a sucker punch, knocking him down.

"No way! He got Samuel! One of the best swordsman in the royal guards!" Another soldier remarks from behind the teenager.

"Watch out, he's got wires connected to his daggers! He can attack in long range too!" Another one remarks. The teenager grips his daggers tightly as the soldiers surrounded him, sidestepping as they kept their eyes on him. He looks around in every directions until one of them charged towards him from behind.

"Stop right there!" A female's voice erupted from the crowd. Everyone stopped what they're doing as a woman with two royal guards on both sides approached the scene. She had glasses on with red long hair wrapped in a ponytail, wearing full plated armor from her chest to her feet. He eyes gazed at the teenager and sighs.

"Red..." She mutters under her breath. Red huffed as he sheaths his daggers back into his scabbards.

"Captain Lorelei! This young lad has been caught stealing a wallet from sir Janus, and assaulting the soldiers patrolling the area!" One of the soldier remarks as he approached her and saluted. She looks at the soldier for a moment, then back at Red who just fixes his cap in silence.

"Red, is this true?" Lorelei asked him with caution. Red didn't reply back as he just put his hand on his hip.

"I'm just trying to get by through everyday life, while you guys suck us dry from welfare. It's true what they say, the poor gets poorer and the rich gets richer, so yes, I did steal and attacked these losers." Red remarks with malice and indignation; he reaches into his back pocket and pulled out the two Pokedollars in his back pocket and threw them up in the air which fell gracefully in the air and landed on the ground softly.

"I'm sorry that it had to come this way, but I'm going to have to take you to jail for stealing and wounding one of our soldiers." Lorelei simply stated with no emotion. Red didn't seem to mind or felt shocked from this unfortunately news, instead he just put his hands in his pockets and kept silent. Two guards escorted him towards the castle where he will be spending the rest of his days in the cell of the castle.

"Ten days will set him straight. Don't be too hard on him, and if you guys do, you'll regret it." Lorelei hissed towards the soldiers which surprised them, seeing as how Lorelei is basically protecting Red from any harm or danger. Red didn't say anything, but kept it to himself and the soldiers continues on as they escorted him.

"God damn...that boy." Lorelei mutters to herself. One of the soldiers approached her, it was the one who Red fought and skewered his arm which seems to be bleeding through his gauntlets and arm pads.

"You seem to know that kid captain. What's your relation?" He asked with his hand on his wounded arm. She looks at him and sighs.

"It's a long story Kyle, and get your arm bandage man, you're bleeding!" Lorelei remarks which he quickly went to the barrack to bandage himself.

Red lay there on the torn up bed with his legs crossed and his eyes looking up at the stone ceiling. It was a small cell with one hard bed a small window with bars which the light of the moon beams down through his cell and a small bucket for...bowels. His hands were behind the back of his head, muttering to himself. His weapons are gone and hes stuck in his cell until someone slide a bowl of rice and pork with a fork through a small sliding door.

"Eat up maggot." A guard called out through his cell.

"What time is it?" Red suddenly asked.

"Hmph, I don't have to answer to a prisoner." The guard replied. Red bit his lip.

"Is it a crime to ask the time?" Red asked wittily. The guard grunts.

"It's about eight thirty, now shut up and eat." The guard snarlingly remarked as he shuts the lid. A sly smile came across Red's face. He looks at the bowl of food and grabs it.

"Well, at least it's a free meal..." Red whispers as he took a bite out of the pork, but quickly spit it out from the awful taste of the meat.

"Bleh! It's rotten! I'm going to have worms if I keep eating this!" Red announced as he placed the bowl back on the ground and laid back on his bed. Footsteps from the guards outside of his cell were getting fainter by each passing steps, until no more. He kept his ears perk up, listening carefully, the only thing that's making any sort of noise were the other prisoners moans, and conversations to each other. Red reach into his back pocket and pulled out a black key.

"Time to get out of here..." Red whispers to himself as he got out of the bed and inserted the key into the keyhole. With a small twist and turn the steel door was open and Red cautiously look both ways. It was a long hallway with several cell doors containing convicts. The light of the moon shines through the bar windows. With no one in the area; Red stepped outside of his cell.

"It's a good thing I snatched the key before I was pushed into my cell." Red said to himself as he made a left turn. He walked for a few minutes until he stopped dead when he noticed one of the guards sitting on the chair with his head hanging low and his arm supporting him. He was about to hide behind the walls until he noticed something different, the guard was snoozing as he starts snoring loudly; Red couldn't tell at first because of the helmet covering his face. He then turns his gaze at a wooden chest sitting idly around the corner. He knows what that chest contains, his two daggers. They must have left them there until the inspector arrives, but didn't have a chance to do so.

"Hmm..." Red hummed to himself as he slowly approaches the chest as he slowly uncovers the wooden frame. Luckily for him, it was open as he scavenges around and found his beloved red cap which he quickly put it on and his weapons that's in their leather scabbard. He takes them until his eyes turn around in the corner and found a short sword with its sheath still in place. Red grabs the sword, feeling the weight and examines its length.

"Might as well take it and sell it in the black market." Red said to himself as he places it behind his hips that's placed on its side. He then buckles it around his waist to prevent it from falling down. He made his way up to the stone steps and enter through a wooden door. His eyes scan around the area, it was a big area filled with lit candles and chandlers hanging above the ceiling, there were also small balconies on top area. He looks up at the ceiling and noticed some strange paintings on the ceiling that looked like three giant birds with different colors, one blue, another red, and the last one yellow all of them in a triangle formation.

"Pokemonsters..." Red muttered to himself as he looked at the paintings while walking on the marble floors that clicks on his worn out shoes until he stepped on a long red carpet that stretches towards the other end of the hall. He fixes his hat as he carefully continues on, figuring out how to escape without anyone noticing. He began to marvel the inner castle and with a small whistle that echoes through the empty corridor. There were so many designs on the walls and paintings of past kings, queens, and any of the royal family. He came into a halt as he wonders where are the guards and soldiers since he hasn't seen any throughout the castle. Then his answer became clear as the echoes of loud footsteps came across the other hallway. Red quickly sneaked behind a statue of the former king; he kneels down and peek his head to the side. The footsteps got louder and louder until the person came into full view; Red didn't expect this person to show up at all, but it seems like she's out of breath as she put her glove hand on the wall to rest. She's wearing a blue dress with roses decorated on each shoulder, and a white tip at the end of the dress. She had jeweleries on her, gold shaped crescent moon earrings on her ears, a silver ring on her index finger with a red jewel. The young teenage girl had long beautiful brown hair with a silver tiara resting on her head. Red kept quiet and looked at the event.

"Please stop your highness!" A guard yelled from behind her. She turn her gaze at the voice, but she was out of breath and was tired from whatever she's been doing. Two guards came from the hallway as they surround her.

"Why don't you just calm down miss, we promise we won't tell anything what you're planning." The guard to the right calmly said. The brunette turns her head towards him and glares.

"As if I believe what you told me is the truth." Leaf spat back.

"This is for your own good Princess." The guard to the right stated.

"For my own good!? Did my uncle send you two to get me!?" Leaf asked as she backed into the wall. The two soldiers looked at each other, then back at Leaf.

"She's the Princess...?" Red whispered to himself as he put a hand on his chin.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with us even if it means by force, heaven forgive me for pulling my sword on one of the royal family..." The guard to the right said as he pulled out his sword and so did his partner. Red's eyes widen, surprised that the guards even draw their weapon at her.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Leaf hesitatingly said. The guards approached her, but suddenly two daggers with wires attached to the hilt came by wrapping one of the guards legs and lassoed. Surprised and shock he had no time to react when suddenly the wires tighten around his legs as he fell down on the floor, knocking himself out. His partner was just as surprised and stun, and unable to help in time. Leaf smiled as she turns her head at the direction of the wires.

"Lorelei, is that you!?" Leaf asked in glee. Soon her smile turn into a frown when she noticed Red casually came out from behind the statue while pulling the wires and daggers back towards him. His piercing red eyes turn towards Leaf filled with cautious and discreet. She was lost in words, unable to say anything back as he approached next to her.

"W-Who are you?" Leaf asked in fear. He gave her a quick glance, then back at the opponent.

"H-Hey! You're one of the prisoners that we brought in today!" The only soldier left standing remarks. Red turns his gaze back at the guard; he suddenly charged towards Red with a sword in his hand, but Red was fast as he brought his daggers up in time and blocked the attack. Red quickly knock the blade aside and did an upper slash with his right hand and the left a horizontal slash, cutting the armor, but not deep enough to penetrate. This was Red's chance while the guard flinches; he grabs him by the head and knocks him down on the ground and bashes his head against the marble floor, instantly knocking him out. Red sheathes his daggers and let out a sigh.

"Now that's over...let me ask you something Princess..." Red said as he turn his head towards her. Suddenly he was caught off guard by a punch to the nose that went flying at him; he flinched as he backed up covering his nose, his eyes are closed and put a hand over his face.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Red remarks as he removes his hand away from his face and only to see the Princess of Kanto pointing a sword at him with a very stern and cautious look.

"Stand down prisoner. I know how to use a sword." Leaf said with caution. Red looked at her and then back at the sword. Then he let out a sigh, this got Leaf raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Leaf remarks.

"You're not holding the sword right. Holding it like that will make your enemy knock it off of your hand." Red replied back while putting his hand on his hip. Leaf was taken aback as she looks at the handle of the blade, caught in her own thoughts. Red grins, this was his chance, he swings his blade to the right, knocking the sword off of her hand, disarming her. Leaf's eyes widen as she backed up against the wall while Red slowly approaches her.

"S-Stay back!" Leaf yelled as she clenches her hands. Red didn't listen as he got her cornered against the stone walls.

"I want to talk to you." Red simply said while putting a hand on the wall she's pinned in. She looks into his red eyes and gulped, but she managed to keep a straight face.

"W-What?" Leaf asked.

"What the hell are you guys doing with the kingdom?" Red asked with a sigh.

"Huh?" Leaf was confused and a bit surprised. She thought that he was going to kidnap her, kill her, or do vile things to her, or maybe worse. She rather not think about it, in fact this is rather pleasant.

"The increase of tax, the constant patrols on the streets, the harassment to others, and there are missing people as well! Explain Princess." Red calmly stated. Leaf's eyes bulged when she heard the things that Red had said.

"An increase of tax? Harassment? Missing people!?" Leaf remarks. Red raised an eyebrow as he put a finger under his nostrils to see if he's bleeding.

"Don't play dumb Princess. You're the one who's controlling the kingdom, since the tyrant King is dead." Red coldly said. Leaf glares at him as she pushes him, he stumbles back a bit and seemed surprise that she has enough fight left in her.

"My father was a great man! Don't you dare say something so disrespectful, you talk like you don't know what had happened!" Leaf yelled back. Red crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"As a matter of fact, I just came here about a year ago. So I don't know what's going on." Red said. Leaf calmed down as she blinked several times, confused on what he had just said.

"Wait...so, you don't know what's going on?" Leaf asked. Red shook his head in response.

"I only learn the basic, the king; Frederick, died due to poison and the next heir to the throne is the Princess. Which happens to be you right?" Red simply said while waving his hand in the air.

"If only it were true..." Leaf softly said.

"Hm? So your not on the throne?" Red questioned with interest. Leaf shook her head while closing her eyes.

"My uncle, the duke; Thomas Bryant became the next in line of the throne because I was lacking experience as a ruler. However, what you claim is true, then my uncle is a true tyrant." Leaf said with a soft tone.

"How are you not aware of this?" Red asked albeit confused on what's going on.

"They keep information away from me, thinking that I might say something on their behave. Which would explain why I was not allowed outside of the castle anymore. Then the council bullies me because I was Frederick Green's daughter and then I take the blame for it. I always asked, but they keep saying that the people of the country is just cranky." Leaf stated as she rubbed her chin while thinking to herself.

"Well...this is unexpected..." Red said with a sigh as he withdrew his daggers back into the scabbard.

"It's not the Princess I'm after, it's the Duke..." Red muttered to himself.

"Um...excuse me, since you've just lived in the empire for about a year. Does that mean that you've been to the outside walls?" Leaf asked with hopes in her eyes. Red looks at her and furrow his brow, then chuckles.

"Yeah, but it's not the kind of area where you want to live. Things out there just want to kill you, and I'm not talking about the Pokemonsters either." Red simply stated. Leaf bit her lips and looked down, unsure what to do or say. She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes; Red raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have a request from you...if you don't mind?" Leaf asked while folding her hands together. Red looked at her, studying her movement and her blue eyes.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Would you take me to some key locations outside of the kingdom? It's really important that I must go there. It'll benefit for the people of the kingdom, even just for a little bit. Please?" Leaf begged while holding her hands together. Red sighs and shook his head.

"Look, your jumping ahead of yourself, there's some things that I want to do, but first...I need to get out of here." Red said. Before Leaf could say anything, a guard shouted out.

"Prisoner has escaped! Red has escaped, search the perimeter!" The voice echoes through the castle walls.

"Well, dammit..." Red muttered to himself. Leaf looked at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. He looks at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're Red? The boy that Lorelei's been talking about?" Leaf asked. Red huffed and waved his hand in the air.

"What the hell did Lorelei say this time?" Red muttered to himself.

"Then...if you're acquainted with Lorelei, then I'm sure-" Leaf was cut off by Red.

"There's no time to talk, let's just get out of here before those losers show up." Red interrupted.

"R-Right. Follow me, we need to get to my room-" Leaf was once again cut off by Red.

"Come on Princess, there's no time for that! You can go, but I'm getting out of here!" Red remarks. Leaf rolls her eyes and glares at him.

"Just come with me, I'll show you something when we get there!" Leaf barked back as she lead the way. Red rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

"Gah! Fine." Red moaned in defeat. They move through the castle doing their best to try to evade the guards and patrols by hiding in the shadows and behind objects. They move to the stairs up to the third floor where Leaf's room is there. Strangely enough there's no guards or soldiers in the area which is quite odd since this is the royal quarter.

"This here is my room." Leaf stated as she turn the golden knob on a white door with golden rims and decorative lines. Red turns his gazes on both sides, checking to see if there's anybody out there, but the coast was clear. The door opens and just before Leaf was about to enter Red put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Leaf turns around and looks at him sternly.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"Hold on...something isn't right..." Red said as he enters the dark room with Leaf at the entrance. He looks around, it was pitch black, and the only source of light is the full moon's glares shining through the window. He looks in all directions, up down, and side to side, but couldn't find any source. Although there was a presence in the area, they were not alone and Red could feel it. He took another step, when he caught a glimpse of something moving on the top of corner of the room. His eyes widen as he turns around, two long swords went diving towards him; Red withdraw the sword he took earlier out of sheer panic, but it was knocked out of his hand, the two swords immediately vanished into the shadow.

"It's a trap!" Red yelled. Leaf covered her mouth out of surprise. Then Red withdraws his two daggers out and was in a fighting stance. He couldn't see his assailant, not yet, until the two swords tries to strike him down again from the right side, but Red moved out of the way in time. Red tries to attack the person holding the sword, although he cannot see the person, he could at least see a glimpse of the swords. He swings and slashes, but the person with the swords moved and dodged while parrying the blows.

"Damn, who are you!" Red yelled back, but he didn't get a response. His eyes were adjusting through the darkness and he could see the person a bit better, but he or she was hardly recognizable. The person was wearing a mask of some sort and a flat headgear while donning on a ragged robe. From what Red could distinguish judging from the apparels, it's an assassin. Red's daggers and the assailant's swords locked on.

"Oomf!" Red groaned as he clenched his teeth together while trying to push the assailant away.

"Red! Let me help!" Leaf yells with a sword in hand, the same one that the assailant knocked over. She went behind Red, ready to help him.

"Get back!" Red shouted back towards Leaf as he managed to free himself from the lock as he swipes his left dagger in a horizontal manner, but the assailant jumped back in time.

"No, you'll get hurt!" Leaf replied back. Red grumbles to himself as he looks at her, but there's no time to argue. Then he turns towards his assailant who was ready for more with weapons drawn.

"If things go bad, run for it." Red warned. Leaf nodded her head in response.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse..." Red muttered.

**What!? A different story of Unworthy!? WTFBBQ!? There are some explanation on why I'm making a different approach to Unworthy. As you can tell, the tittle is called Unworthy R, the R stands for Remake, Redo, Redux, Renew, etc. anything with Re(insert word).**

**Why am I making a different story and not finish the original? **

**1. There was an ending to Unworthy and it was indeed finished. However, as I re-read my story of Unworthy, it felt very jumpy at times. There weren't any explanations and many exposition. For example: What is the point of making Leaf and her family the royal family when they play no important part of the story regarding their titles?**

**2. There were too many endings that I cannot decide what to do with them. As I mentioned it before to certain of my friends, I wanted to have an ending that's either bad/sad/depressing or all together.**

**a. Red is indeed dead and Leaf turning into a demon, then killing Roach along with the help of her family and Miles. The island explodes, erasing all traces of the Team Rocket affiliations. Thus leaving a memorial for Red and his valiant honor, leaving Leaf utterly depressed. **

**b. Red lives, but he has amnesia in the process. He cannot remember anyone or anything and therefore, will make him disable. The family decides to take care of him, but it was still a sad experience and Red doesn't know it. **

**c. The enemies win, Roach kills everyone, Leaf, Yellow, Blue, Silver, Frederick, etc. Everyone dies, its the apocalypse. **

**d. Red lives, but he knows that he cannot be with Leaf because she's the princess and had caused too much pain for her and her family, thus leaving entirely.**

**e. Leaf has amnesia after she revolts back to her human self with the help of Yellow, days, months, of recovery and Red was there with her throughout the whole time only to be forgotten and worse, smitten. She marries Miles, which also came into fruition on Red's dream (chapter 9 Welcome to the Family) Red becomes depressed and leaves the family, but he is always welcome to come back. Then a year later during the wedding; Red would be there sitting in the back of the room and asked Miles if he can with her (Miles is the good guy and he understands what truly happen and is sadden by the terrible break. He's also the one who encouraged Leaf to be with Red, but after Red was gone, he tries to help Leaf, however they both ended up falling in love with each other) During the dance; Red would talk to an uncomfortable Leaf, telling her the times they had spent together albeit hinting the things they had done together although not telling her that he's the one who did it. This caused Leaf to slowly remember until it finally clicked in her head at the end of the wedding. Red was by the door while Leaf was running towards him in her wedding dress and starts sobbing against him while apologizing; Red smiles and tells her that it is alright and told her to forget about him and move on with her life and the new one she had found. Red gave her a kiss on her cheek and leaves for good.**

**3. What will happen to the story of Unworthy? I'll leave it as it is. It's not done, but yet it's complete in a sense. Or if you guys want, you can make your own fanfic ideas I welcome it.**


End file.
